


I want it so bad

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	I want it so bad

I want it so bad,   
I want it so much,  
The person who'll tell me:  
I'm here, don't cry.   
I'm here, I love you,   
I need you so much  
Hey, darling, please, darling,   
I beg you, my darling -   
Don't cry.

I will solve all your problems  
I'll protect you from everybody in the world  
You will never hear the bad words again  
You will never be hurt again

But omly thing I see is peoples' rage  
And all words I hear are full of hate  
And there's nobody to protect

I'm strong and brave,   
But I can be break,  
And my smile is only a crack.


End file.
